Helmet X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Helmet series and the Super Smash Bros. series. See here for interactions between Super Smash Bros. and the overall "Game & Watch series". Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 The Game & Watch-themed stage in the game, called Superflat World: Flat Zone, is based mainly on Helmet, reproducing its environment quite accurately, with the house to the right serving as a soft platform and with tools occasionally falling from the sky, but it also includes additional soft platforms and hazards from the games Manhole and Oil Panic. The border of the screen also accurately reproduces the Helmet console, the only difference being the game's name, that's changed to "Smash Bros." The stage's Game & Watch console is also used as the basis for the "Game & Watch" trophy, unlocked by beating Event 45: Game & Watch Forever!, or playing 200 VS. Matches. This mentions Helmet as one of the games incorporated in the stage, but it doesn't feature any other reference. Additionally Mr. Game & Watch's Dash attack has him headbutting into the opponent while wearing the helmet from the game Helmet. Because Mr. Game & Watch's trophy implies that he was the protagonist of various Game & Watch games, Helmet being represented as one of his moves can be interpreted as retroactively revealing that the protagonist of Helmet has always truly been Mr. Game & Watch. This move remains Mr. Game & Watch's Dash attack in all his subsequent appearances. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U November 21, 2014 The new Game & Watch-themed stage in the game, Flat Zone X, is an updated version of Flat Zone 2 from Brawl and for Nintendo 3DS incorporating the Helmet layout from the original Flat Zone from Melee as one of the layouts it changes to. This functions the same as it did in the previous game, the only addition being a construction worker appearing on the upper right corner and sounding the alarm to signify that the layout is about to change. With the addition of the Helmet layout, a trophy based on the game was also added to the game, unlocked through random rewards. Its description reads "Better than a regular ol' watch is Game & Watch. One of the classic titles is Helmet. Move from left to right, avoiding the falling tools. If you get hit, you'll fall down and lose your helmet. What kind of helmet falls off after only one hit?! Good thing this game is so fun you'll overlook that." Note that the trophy's model is actually based on the stage itself, so it's represented as a Wide Screen Game & Watch with the title "Smash Brothers", while the original game is a Gold Series Game & Watch. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 The Flat Zone X stage returns from the previous game, and Mr. Game & Watch still has his Helmet-based Dash attack; while most of his moves were redesigned to have him transform completely, the Dash attack remained unchanged, likely because of the worker having a generic enough appearance that Mr. Game & Watch already looks like him when performing the move. The game also features a Helmet Spirit, represented by the worker with a hammer about to fall on him. This is spirit #695, and it's a Support spirit in the Novice category (★). It takes one slot and grants Critical-Health Defense ↑ when equipped. It's unlocked by buying it for 500SP from Anna's Emporium, a shop specializing in equipment-based spirits. This is considered an in-universe link because the game's plot indicates that all spirits are characters that lost their body in Galeem's attack. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links